silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiance
"Pathetic." Radiance is the major form of Purity, activated through pressing N. It can be considered a Pressurer archetype due to it's relatively low damage but intense attack speed and above average movement speed, or a Zoner archetype because all of it's moves are projectiles. Moveset *'Z - Plasmatic Burst: Radiant Spiral' **Radiance spouts a quote, holding a blue cube in her hand. After a second or so, it explodes, and a pink spiral projectile is sent outwards towards the cursor's location. It explodes on contact with anything physical. *'X - Radiant Twist' **This move is almost identical to Z, but the start-time is removed, it is much quicker, and deals about half the damage. *'V (ULT) - Rain of Radiance' **Radiance shouts "Submit to the brightness!" and releases a white orb into the air. After a second, it stops and starts firing exploding balls all around the area Radiance is. Individually, the projectiles are weak, but if someone is hit multiple times they will take high damage. It lasts for a decent amount of time and has great AoE damage. Alternates Trivia *Radiance's ult used to be her C move, until v1.5p2. *Upon using Z, Radiance will say 1 of 3 things; those being "Farewell.", "Plasmatic Burst: Radiant Spiral!", and "How cute." *Cerulean is obtained by going to Purity's first alt, Azure, and pressing the N which is typically what brings you to Radiance. *Radiance used to be called SHD (and still is on most other glitchers), but was changed because the dev thought the name was weird. Lore Radiance, the spirit of light. She was created immediately following the Catastrophe and sent to Robloxia, and for a few months she was quite peaceful. But when Vanta started to shroud Robloxia in darkness, Radiance knew that she was the key to stopping it, her being the spirit of light and Vanta being the spirit of darkness. So Radiance created an army of light warriors to resist Vanta's onslaught, and they fought valiantly. But alas, Vanta's shadows were able to consume almost all of Robloxia regardless. The only way for them to win was for Radiance to unleash all of it's energy in a suicide attack, but the main drawback was, of course, it being a suicide attack. Choosing the world over herself, Radiance exploded with force comparable to a supernova, unleashing enough energy to eclipse the world in light, clear all of the darkness, and annihilate Vanta's body. Vanta's soul survived, but it was confined to a relatively small forest containing enough darkness to engulf an entire continent. But no trace of Radiance remained, not even a soul. The light warriors that survived became the founders of Lys, and they elected the Star Souls of Brilliance and Luminous to be the first king and queen. Their rule was excellent at first, and Purity and Corruption were even born in this time period. But before Purity was even 10 years old, Brillance was assassinated by Solitude (who was able to avoid capture), and no viable king was there for Luminous. This left Luminous alone (with the exception of Purity and Corruption) and resentful towards the darkness, so she imposed a more autocratic government, allowing her to discriminate much more against darkness. Corruption had some concerns about this, but didn't discuss them with Luminous, and this heightened intolerance for darkness would indirectly lead to Corruption being cast out from society and Purity being praised. Then, over another decade, the rest of Purity and Corruption's story happened, and Mayhem's invasion and Corruption's disaster would spell the end of Lys as it was. Most of Lys' cities and government, Luminous included, laid dead in the wake of the Mayhem incident, so anarchy quickly plagued the cities of Lys that were spared from the rampage. In just a few days, Lys was completely abandoned, Corruption having fled to the Vanta forest and Purity beginning a quest to find and eliminate Corruption in order to prevent a second war for the world. Radiance was unfortunately almost forgotten, as everyone who knew her was either Vanta or dead, and neither Brilliance nor Luminous passed the story down to Purity and Corruption. The ashes of Lys still remain, and Purity, Corruption, and the forest suddenly vanished just moments later. Additionally, the Alpha City is reporting a sudden increase in time-space activity north of the ruined beacon. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore